Loving Embrace
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Love is a bond powerful enough to overcome any obstacle, no matter how large it might be. The people of Ylisse are overjoyed as the wedding ceremony of Robin and Princess Lissa has arrived at last. The bells will ring out across the land, and for a single day, the entire country will forget about the tragedy of war. (ONESHOT! MILD ROMANCE WITHIN!)


**I felt like making another short Fire Emblem story. Truth be told, I am still waiting eagerly for a release date to be announced for Fates! Please enjoy this newest entry. I would like to thank all of the returning readers for their support of my earlier Fire Emblem stories! I'm very grateful for all the fantastic feedback that readers have given in the past!  
**

* * *

 **Loving Embrace  
**

"Now, you better take good care of my little sister, Robin." Chrom imparted those words upon Robin with an almost brotherly tone in his voice. The day of the wedding was here at last.

"You're a lucky dastard, you know that Robin? Lissa's a wonderful lassie, young and beautiful." Words of encouragement from Gaius only served to make the young tactician feel more assured of his decision as the crowds waited in their hundreds.

Love brought the strangest people together. In a sense, it was the most powerful force in the whole kingdom. The bond of two people was something that could not be stopped by the usual boundaries of status or class. The same could be said for the two most recent lovebirds within Chrom's personal unit, Robin and Lissa.

Alas, Robin made his way down the aisle to find a beautiful blushing bride waiting there for him. Lissa stood there adorned in a beautiful silk gown of a most amazing quality. She truly was the bell of the ball, and the most beautiful woman of the day. Her cheeks shone a delicate shade of red as her soon to be husband came and took his place beside her.

"Dearly beloved, we find ourselves here today to witness," the priest began as Lissa and Robin linked hands.

The ceremony went on with a fairly long and elaborate string of vows. After all, it was the tradition of royalty in Ylisse to swear their everlasting love in the eyes of the light dragon, their eternal guardian and protector. Time slid by as the congregation in the lavishly decorated church watched the service unfold. Outside the cathedral, commoners in the thousands flocked to await the sight of their beloved Princess Lissa in her gown.

"Does anybody know of a reason in the law of Ylisse why these two should not be wed? If you do, speak now or forever hold your peace," as the priest uttered his spiel the entire church fell silent. It was the most awkward moment of any wedding. If anybody spoke a word it would place the entire ceremony on hold….

Tharja twitched and fidgeted nervously in her seat on the front row. She was at the far side of the grooms side of pews, namely because today she was acting as one of the bodyguards for Robin and Lissa. Bodyguard or no, her body language was very uneasy…. She held such a desire to speak out at this moment.

The dark mage slowly began to inch her hand upward. However, it was quickly slapped back down by Henry, who sat beside her, "Behave," he whispered in Tharja's ear almost silently as his face held a crooked smile.

A scowl curved the lips of the Plegian spellcaster as she looked upon the ceremony with a huge amount of bitterness. Robin was supposed to be all hers, but now another woman had her claws stuck into him...

"But he should belong to me, Henry. Gods, do I want to curse the little princess right now," Tharja responded coldly. Momently later her lips turned into a silent smirk of ill intent.

The moment of silence finally slid by, and Henry found a light chuckle of amusement quietly slip free of his lips as the priest carried on talking, "Too late, Tharja," he declared mockingly as he placed a hand over his mouth to conceal his smile.

With an expression of both mild anger and frustration, Tharja grumpily crossed her arms and went back to the watching the ceremony play out, "Hmph," she exclaimed as a tiny pout twisted her lips.

"With the power vested in me, in the eternal presence of the light dragon, I now pronounce you man and wife," declared the priest with a warm smile as his wrinkled fingers closed the tome he held with a light thud.

The elderly clergyman looked to Robin with an approving nod, "Robin, you may now kiss the bride."

Robin of course, gave a thankful nod in return to the priest and brought his strong emerald eyes to gaze at Lissa lovingly, "Together forever," he said warmly as he leaned in to press his lips against Lissa's with a content expression upon his face….

Celebrations raged for the entire day to mark the joyous occasion of the kingdom's princess becoming a married woman to the sworn brother of prince Chrom. The entire kingdom was united in waves of joyous song as the people of all lifestyles celebrated this most precious moment in history. The rich and the poor alike ate and drank heartily. Countless thousands across the nation stood united in wishing the newly wedded couple well. There was finally a brief moment of peace throughout the whole of Ylisse to distract everybody from the horrors of war.

* * *

After an endless day of celebration, the streets in the majestic kingdom had finally fallen silent. Only the resonating sound of chirping crickets or the howling of a wolf filled the air. The sun was gone until morning, and the moon took its place in the sky, its radiant glow bathed the streets in a warm glow of serenity. By now, it was past the hour of midnight. Most would have been asleep, but two souls continued to remain awake….

Lissa sat upon the edge of the bed with a shy smile upon her flushed red face. Her slender body remained covered with a silken nightdress, which remained held in place with two loose straps upon her shoulders. It was the kind of attire worn for this kind of occasion, and not the kind of nightgown a woman wore unwed in her bedchamber. The beautiful princess fidgeted shly with her hands clasped together loosely. Pattering of her bare feet against the velvet rug echoed softly against the night air.

"So," Lissa started shyly as she shifted the weight from one foot from another, "….We're married now, Robin," she spoke cheerfully, a delicate pink flush still present upon her cheeks, "….I'm your wife."

"Indeed you are, Lissa, forever and always," Robin replied with warmth in his voice. The young man ran a hand through his silvery-white hair and took his place beside Lissa upon the edge of the bed.

Slowly he edged forward and gently placed his hands upon Lissa's shoulders. Slowly, Robin leaned in, and so did Lissa in response. Their lips met in a warm and loving kiss…. Overwhelmed with emotion, Lissa softly reached upward and placed her arms around Robin and allowed their embrace to deepen and become even closer. Their light kisses became deeper and more loving in nature as Lissa subconsciously found her petite fingers lightly press into her husband's back.

Once their lips parted the pair slowly inched back from one another and gazed with loving intent into each other's eyes. Robin gave a warm smile, "Thank you, Lissa," he said with a heartfelt nod, "Since we first met you've always been there for me. You've healed me when I've hurt so many times, and I wouldn't be without you."

Chrom's sister no longer felt the grip of shyness consume her. With a happy and playful little giggle she tilted her head and gave a beaming smile, "Well of course, silly! I couldn't let anything happen to you…. I always thought you were a nice guy!"

"So, all those pranks you pulled," the tactician spoke curiously with an expression of mock seriousness.

"Because I've always felt love for you, Robin," Lissa admitted cheerfully as she threw her arms around Robin's middle and swooped in to steal a little peck on his lips.

"And I you, Lissa," Robin concluded warmly and with a truly heartfelt smile.

There was silence again from Lissa as the flush upon her cheeks from earlier came back for a second time, "So… we're man and wife now," she repeated her earlier point nervously and looked to Robin with a wondering expression. Her gaze quickly darted toward the bed and back in the direction of her husband.

Robin caught the meaning of her words somewhat quickly and gave a gentle nod of understanding, "You're a princess. Let us not rush things, Lissa."

The young lady blushed furiously and pouted in a manner most irresistible, "But I've never-"

"Shhhh," Robin interrupted her and placed a finger upon her lips, "….Patience, M'lady," he continued with a happy chuckle, "I'd rather not have your brother kill me because I didn't treat you with respect on our first night of marriage ."

The young man slowly leaned in for a second time and lightly placed his hands upon each of Lissa's shoulders. Slowly his forefingers found their way to the straps of the princesses' night attire and gently pulled them loose. The garment gracefully fell from Lissa's shoulders and left the pale, delicate skin of her chest exposed.

The blond haired young lady shyly placed her hands in her lap and giggled, "I hope that I please you, Robin….."

Such a wonderful sight was overwhelming to the senses. An awestruck nod was all Robin could give in response to the radiance his eyes beheld, "...Your natural beauty is enchanting, my sweetheart," he uttered in a low and compassionate whisper.

Lissa slowly slid the rest of her body free from the confines of her clothing, and allowed for the full natural beauty of her body to be exposed, her pale skin shone beautifully against the glow of the moonlight. Confidence finally took her, and the princess delicately folded one leg over the other to conceal a more sensitive region of her womanly assets.

"Would you like to cuddle close to me, Robin? It's late, and we should rest before the sun starts coming up." The blonde princess spoke her words both lovingly and… with a hint of desire. Lissa wanted to be embraced by the man she loved more than anything in the world. It was their first night together as man and wife, after all...

There was a gentle nod from Robin. He leaned toward the dresser. Upon it sat a lone candle to illuminate the large room at this late hour. With an expectant smile, he blew it out, and the expanse of the room was enveloped in darkness save for the faint glow of the moonlight.

Alas, Robin took his bare beloved into a protective embrace with one of his arms, and held her delicately against his chest, "You look amazing," he uttered in a low voice, "And I would be honoured to hold you in my arms from this night onward, Princess Lissa."

Their lips met in a strong and loving embrace, and slowly but surely, the night drew onward…. However, the two beloved newlyweds did not sleep until the warming sight of the morning sun….

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! I do hope you enjoyed it, and I am happy to see people like reading things just as much as I do writing them. If you would like to leave some feedback on my story then please feel free! Thank you once again, and I'll see you in the next Fire Emblem story I write!**


End file.
